Photos and Paintings
by JayJayray
Summary: Fairy Tail Nalu Artist and Photographer AU. Lucy, a Photographer and Editor for the Magnolia Times comes to meet Natsu, a new Artist in town. At first Lucy isn't sure about this rambuncious and creative artist, but soon thier best friendship turns into something more over time. But will it last how Lucy wants it to?


Photos and Paintings

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

It was a cool night walking through the city of Magnolia. Streetlights shining bright onto the empty sidewalks casting shadows against the cement as a single girl walks along the path.

The sounds of her black heels echo across the tall buildings walls beside her. With a camera over her shoulder, she walks down the avenue to the large gallery on the corner of Blossom St. and Magnolia way.

Stopping just outside the front door of a tall building beside the gallery, she glances at her reflection in the darkened windows one last time for good measure.

The sleek black cocktail dress fell just above her knees flaring out slightly with one white strip going around the middle of the dresses skirt. The girl's blonde locks were messily pulled up into a high bun with small strands of hair falling out and landing on her shoulders. Blush and eyeliner defined her cheeks and chocolate brown eyes, with the finishing touch of red lipstick on her lips. She smiles approvingly at her reflection with a nod and walking next door to the gallery she pushes onto the glass door. She enters casually noting how packed the lighted gallery really was with all kinds of people.

When inside she looks around for a certain blunette who invited her there just that afternoon.

Just a few hours ago Levy, a long time friend of Lucy's had asked her if she was doing anything later that night, which of course she had replied no. Insisting that she attend an opening party Levy was catering for a new artist in town, with the bribe of maybe even getting a few photos for the Magnolia Times, Lucy decided to go for her friend's sake.

The real question was though where was the short girl. Lucy squeezes by and around large groups of art lovers talking excitedly about the paintings displayed.

Walking further into the crowds of people she recognizes a few familiar faces that she only waves to and continues on her small search for her friend. Stepping into a un crowded area something catches her attention; Turning she finds herself in front of a medium sized canvas hanging on the wall.

The painting is unusual, but beautiful nonetheless. On the canvas sits a blonde girl in a white sundress with the scenery around her blank. There is no color on the girl besides her golden locks and pale skin, but looking past the girl color bursts from behind her shoulder blades in extravagant oranges, and reds, like a sunset, in patterns of flowers and swirls around straight lines. The painting appears simple to any passer by, but it truly catches anyone's attention if you stay and stare.

Feeling the presence of someone come up beside her, she tears her attention away from the creation. A man walks up besides her, about maybe her age or a year older. He's taller than her maybe about an inch or too and dressed rather casually for something of this standard, but what really catches her eye are the salmon pink locks atop his head and his onyx colored eyes, which lock contact with hers. Who is he? She asks herself intrigued.

Stopping next to her and looking up at the painting a toothy smile spreads across his face and a small laugh escapes his lips.

"You know you're the first person who's looked at this piece today." His voice is deeper than she imagines, with the assumption of it being lighter and more childish with his pink hair. He directs his toothy grin at her and extends a hand.

"My names Natsu Dragneel by the way." She takes his hand lightly and shakes it noting on how strong his grasp is.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a photographer from the Magnolia times." She smiles joyfully in return as if his smile is contagious.

"I'm the New Artist in town. It's a pleasure to meet you Luce."


End file.
